Blood is Thicker than Water
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: When Sam goes missing in the midst of a bloody massacre, Dean must save his brother. AU branching off from All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1. This is a collaborative fanfiction written with Amber224, who writes Dean while CloakedWing writes Sam.
1. Chapter 1 (Sam & Dean)

**A/N:** Hello, I am proud to announce that Amber224 and I (CloakedWing) are working on a collaborative fanfiction! I'll be working from Sam's perspective and Amber224 will be writing from Dean's. Enjoy!

Sam shook his head and smiled wryly as he heard Dean call after him, "Don't forget the pie!" of course he wouldn't forget the pie, although he couldn't understand Dean's odd fascination with it.

The hunter walked into the small diner and ordered a large burger, apple pie, garden salad, and vanilla milkshake to go. While waiting for his food, Sam looked around the diner and covertly observed the people in the diner. An old man, a newlywed couple, and three teenage boys.

A few minutes later, Sam wondered what was taking his food so long and peered into the back. He saw no movement, no one was within his line of sight (admittedly not even half the kitchen). Sam frowned, puzzled. As he was about to turn around, five men rushed out from the back and attacked him. Sam scowled when their eyes blinked to black. Demons.

The fight was quickly over, as five super-powered demons were too much for a lone hunter with no salt or holy water. Sam mentally cursed his unpreparedness. Sam had been bound hand and foot with multiple zip ties and had been gagged. Two of the demons held Sam by either arm, while one stood back and observed and the other two quickly slit the rest of the terrified humans' throats. Sam winced as he saw the young teenagers dead. He looked longingly out the window, but it was doubtful Dean had heard anything, as the humans had been too terrified to scream.

The demon that seemed to be the leader picked up the knife it had been using and came towards Sam, who began struggling harder with the demons that held him. The leader reversed his grip on the handle of the knife and slammed it down just above Sam's right ear. The hunter was knocked out immediately, the last thing he saw a pair of empty black eyes.

 **000000000**

Dean began to think the worst as he wondered what was taking Sam so long. He quickly got out the Impala and cautiously rushed toward the diner. Once inside the diner, he was greeted by a mess of bodies. A trio of young boys strewn across the floor their bodies swimming in their own blood. Besides the boys, there was an old man and a young woman lying closely to a middle aged man. Their blood slowly staining the floor as they lay limp. What the hell happened while he was in the car? How could have not heard this? It must have happened fast. Then, panic quickly rushed over him as he began searching frantically for a body with Sam's face.

After not finding Sam, Dean walked over to one of the bodies and flipped it over. Once discovering the cause of the pooling blood was a slit throat, Dean walked into the kitchen to see if Sam was in there. In the kitchen, he found another body on the floor. It was the chef of the diner. His apron was soaked in drying blood and his eyes pried wide open. Dean inspected him carefully and noticed something near him. He instantly knew what it is. Sulfur. If Sam wasn't here, demons must have taken him. Those black eyed bastards! Dean knew he wouldn't be able to find Sam on his own. He needed help from someone who could track demons somehow. Who could help him find the monsters that took his brother?

Dean reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone. He quickly dialed Ellen's number. She answered on the second ring. She calmly said, "Dean. It's nice to hear from you. What can I do for ya?"

Dean, growing impatient, quickly replied, "Ellen, I need your help. Some demons have taken Sam and I need Ash to look for omens."

Ellen, with worry in her voice, said, "Of course. I'll tell him right away."

Dean responded, "Thank you. I'll see you soon."

He put his phone back in his pocket and went back through the kitchen door. He stepped over the slowly decaying bodies and ran out to the Impala. With record breaking speed, he started the Impala and drifted out of the diner parking lot.

 **A/N:** Please review, chapter 2 (Sam) by CloakedWing will be up shortly! Remember, be nice!


	2. Chapter 2 (Sam)

**A/N:** Chapter 2 here, all CloakedWing this chapter. Sorry I'm extremely late! Next chapter we'll come back to Dean, but for now… Sam!

Sam woke up slowly and painfully. He squirmed, trying to make the pain in his head go away, but quickly jolted awake when he felt metal around his left wrist. Tugging at it, Sam's eyes followed the thick chain attached to the manacle on his wrist to the wall, where it was bolted in.

Sam turned to scan the room, and was surprised to find that it wasn't a dank sewer, as per usual. The room was decently spacious and he could see a small vent, far too small and high up to be useful. The walls were metal, and the floor was concrete, but they were clean. There was a metal fold-out chair next to the door, which was also metal and had a small plexiglass window (most likely bulletproof) that could be covered with a piece of sliding metal from the outside. A fluorescent light in the high ceiling provided all the light for the room. Sam was lying on a bed with a clean metal frame and a mattress with a pillow and a blanket.

If it weren't for the manacle and the obviously locked door, the place wouldn't be that bad.

Sam stood up, swaying dizzily, and reached for the door handle with his unfettered hand, but was brought up short by about a foot by the chain on his wrist. Sam looked back at the bed and noticed for the first time that there was a white t-shirt and dark gray sweatpants on the bed along with white socks and underwear. Sam glanced down at his bloodstained, filthy, and torn flannel and quickly changed, leaving his old clothes in a neatly folded pile on the floor by the end of the bed.

Sam sat down on the bed and massaged his head, fighting to stay calm and worrying about Dean. Was he taken? Was he here? Did his captors hurt him?

Who were his captors?

Sam got his answer as his headache cleared and he took a deep breath through his nose.

 _Sulfur_.

And extremely strong. By the smell, there was either a few extremely powerful demons or a veritable army of small demons. Sam shivered at the thought. How was he supposed to find Dean and escape if there were demons swarming the prison?

The tall hunter was yanked out of his thoughts by the door opening. Sam shot to his feet, landing in a loose defensive stance.

Two men walked in, one clearly superior to the other. Sam's nose wrinkled as the smell of sulfur increased. _Demons_.

The lead demon was an average height, with pale blue eyes and thin, sandy hair. The minion was a muscular black man, built like a wall and even taller than Sam. He stood in the corner with arms folded menacingly. The lead demon pulled up the metal chair and sat down. "Sit, Sammy. Let's talk."

Sam glared at the demon, but cautiously sat down. "Where's Dean?"

The demon smirked sardonically. "I don't think you need to know that, Sammy."

Sam snarled and shot to his feet, lunging forward and catching the surprised demon with a right hook, then retreated into a defensive stance.

The demon's face had snapped to the side from the force of the hit. When the demon turned back around, his expression clearly showed his fury, but what made Sam gasp and press backwards against the bed was his eyes.

 _Pale yellow_.

The demon stood up slowly, eyes staying yellow. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. That wasn't smart."

"You're the demon who killed my mom."

The yellow-eyed demon rolled his jaundiced eyes. "Mary, Mary, Mary. Always Mary with you Winchesters. Honestly, if she had just held up her end of the deal, she would have been fine. Unfortunately, she interfered and I had to kill her to keep her from ruining everything."

"What do you want from me? Why did you kidnap me?"

Yellow-eyes smirked. "Honestly, Sammy? I have no idea." At Sam's confused look, Yellow-eyes elaborated. "I was told to find a special child, and that I would know who it was when I found them. I did not expect it to be quite so… literal. I had been selecting children basically at random, searching for the special child. Until the day I walked into your nursery. From the second I saw you, Sammy, I _knew_ you were the one he told me about."

" _He_?"

"I don't think you need to know that quite yet. Soon though. See, I don't know the plan, my job was to find you and keep Hell running. Oh, and to help someone else rise. When she's here, I'm sure the master's glorious plan will become clear. And you're at the center of it."

The demons turned to walk out the door, and Sam shot to his feet. "Wait! At least tell me your name!"

The demon turned around with a smirk. "Azazel, regent of Hell."

With that, they walked out the door.

 **A/N:** It's short and late, never a good combo. SORRY I'M SORRY LIFE GOT IN THE WAY! I'm also not dead. CHEESEPUFF, stop telling people I'm dead. Read and review please and I'll go force Amber 224 to write now. Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3 (Dean)

**A/N:** And I now hand the mic to Amber224. Have fun, darling.

Dean was just five minutes away from the roadhouse when he got a text. It read, _Meet at bobbys._ He quickly turned around and headed in the direction of Bobby's house.

 **000000000**

Dean strode hurriedly into Bobby's house and spotted Bobby, Jo, Ash, and Ellen standing around a table, looking at a map. As Dean entered, Ash was saying, "I found some demonic omens in Wyoming."

Ellen looked up with a worriedly and said, "But, it's encircling a pentagram of railroads, apparently built by Samuel Colt."

"The guy who made the Colt?"

"Exactly," Bobby confirmed.

Jo added, "Right in the center is an old cowboy graveyard."

Dean, with cold determination in his voice, replied, "If Sam is there, I'm going no matter what." Then, Dean turned and went to walk out the door.

Ellen grabbed his hand and said, "You're not going alone. We're coming with you."

Dean replied, "No. Thank you Ellen, but I have to do this on my own."

Bobby, with disbelief in his voice, said, "Are you stupid boy? You're not going to fight demons alone. We're coming or you stay here and we go."

Dean, with a bit of annoyance in his voice, replied, "Fine. If you're going come now or be left behind." Then, he walked out of the door to the Impala.

Bobby and Ellen followed behind. Before stepping out of the door, Ellen quickly says, "Jo you're staying here. Ash, watch her."

Jo sighed but knew better than to disagree. There was no way she was ready for something this big. Ash replied, "Will do."

Ellen met Bobby and Dean in the Impala. Dean started the engine and peeled out of Bobby's driveway. He stared determinedly down the road and said, "let's go save my brother."

 **A/N:** Please tell us what you thought! We need feedback! Chapter 4's already started, but CloakedWing runs on reviews!


End file.
